User talk:Dr Edgar Zomboss
Welcome to the wiki, Dr Edgar Zomboss! (Talk) 12:01, June 18, 2011]] Hi there, Dr Edgar Zomboss! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Squirt-shroom page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Dr Edgar Zomboss! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 12:01, June 18, 2011 You Make Awesome plants It's me, pvzaddict1276. Somebody deleted the computer page! Can you help me remake it? Ban an Annoying Contributor * Just click on that user avatar and click kickban. *From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 13:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Well, you can't ban admin. Yomplantteee Imma a Wikia Contributor and I steal yo Yomplanttee ideas, MWUHAHAHAHAHA. JUST KIDDING. I'm GatlingPeaz and I finish the picture of Yomplanti. Picture right over there > Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 16:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re from Cats Yo Zomboss! Sorry I replied late. I use Windows 7 paint Go Here. Go Here , and look at the comments.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 18:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm He is good, but you may request another admin because I will be away from this wiki and I'm not a good decider. I can answer why I'm away. 3 things why. #1 is obvious. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 11:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Remember Remember, Ugrades and Super Upgrades cannot be Imitated... Pufflesrcute 10:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) And you missed Alcoshooter. Pufflesrcute 10:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Zomboss, Hey I make Zombot 2.0. U MAD? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 10:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do it I didnt do add anything your graveyard page I just have a editing error by the way I use my iphone ghostmedic1223 Remember this? Am I doing this right? I made it myseft, with the picture of Dung Dinh Anh. U jelly? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 09:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) MEMECEPTION YouMad. I made it, like it? U jelly? Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 11:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PREEEEZENT Choose a present here. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 05:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) youtube can you tell me your youtube account named i forgot it EPIC is gonna distroy the worldGhostmedic1223 07:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Troloticon Clicky Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 05:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Prize You get to pick the plant. You name it, I make it.P.S. Thanks for congratgulating me!My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs from iPlansthrust.com 02:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Awww..... CB deleted the Naruto Zombie. Now it doesn't exist. What about Lord Zourettes from Dick Figures? It's Copyright. Tell CB. Bacon from iPlansthrust.com 01:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Doc I need u in tha chat, lol. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, can I made new picture for Palm Tree? It looks like Na-palm Tree with green leaves. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ok, you can use dawn pea :D RE: dawn pea whoops. forgot to use signature. but, yeah, you can use dawn pea :P Chanieman 01:05, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Derp Dawg Two things, 1.Where did you get that photo? 2.What is it's file name? My page.TalkBlogs or not to cheese (BTW: i'm dont know!) Colour http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css But only admins are allow to edit that page. So if you need something, tell me [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 12:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cawntest Go here. My page.TalkBlogs or not to cheese ME HAVE DA PRESENT [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 11:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Untiltled I wants something related to Custard Apple. Btw, I'm working on Fluffy 'n Puffy picture. Can u get on the chat? [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 14:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Untiltled 2 ME HAVE ANOTHOR PRESENT Sorry, the picture looks bad. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 17:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC)